There are a number of aspects to the game of golf. While it is not always fully appreciated by the casual golfer, putting plays at least as an important role in a successful round of golf as any other component of the game. In executing a technically proper putt, a golf putter must be properly positioned relative to a ball and to an intended line of putt. A putter has a striking face which should be aligned perpendicularly to the desired path of ball travel. When putting on a flat green, if the heel of the putter is closer to the golf hole than the toe of the putter, the ball will travel to the right of the golf hole for a right-handed golfer. On the other hand, the ball will travel to the left of the hole if the toe is positioned even slightly closer to the hole than the heel of the putter.
It is known to incorporate hole alignment lines on the top surface of the putter in order to aid a golfer in positioning the striking face of the putter relative to the intended path of the ball. Typically, a hole alignment line is perpendicular to the striking face and is positioned at the desired area of putter-to-ball impact. Some putters are designed to stand alone, allowing a golfer to position the club adjacent to the ball and then walk behind the club to use the hole alignment lines as sights.
In addition to the proper positioning of the putter to the ball and the intended path, the position of the golfer relative to the ball is an important consideration of proper golf techniques. The head of the golfer should be directly over the ball, so that when the ball is addressed by the striking surface of the putter, the golfer's hands are in the proper position for controlling the impact.
Regular practice will improve many aspects of the golf game. Practice develops muscle memory, so that the proper techniques are more likely to be followed when a game is played. However, putter-to-ball alignment and head-to-hands-to-ball alignment are perfected only upon development of a trained eye. Even highly skilled golfers have been shown to find this second alignment, i.e. golfer-to-ball alignment, difficult to maintain over time.
An object of the invention is to provide a golf putter that can be used as an indication of when proper alignments have been achieved for stroking a golf ball.